Kai's Diary
by Miki Bidan
Summary: After a long day of training writing a diary is more than relaxing. Kai writes about his friends and his past. One shot. R and R


**Kai's Diary**

**Hey, guys! This is a short peep into Kai's Diary! Read and review! Enjoy!**

Kai sighed. He sat on his bed heavily. He was tired after all that training. He groaned as he got up. He was really tired. The Bladebreakers had trained really hard today. He walked to his table. He pulled a drawer open and took a brown covered book out of it. His most precious belonging.

A Diary.

Kai flipped through the pages. He took out his pen and started-

_Dear Diary,_

_Toady was a very tiring day. We did a lot of training. To my surprise Tyson got up early today. He fought skilfully too. _

_Ha, Tyson, he is naïve. I feel soo peeved when I watch him stuffing his face in the morning. Sure, he has a lot of talent and is very serious in battles but he can be annoying too. But still, I am proud that he respects me. _

_Tyson eats a lot. I wonder how his stomach doesn't burst… anyways, but this eating a lot can cause him a lot of problems for example in the American Tournament how he stuffed his face at the buffet and then got a tummy ache! It was so funny but annoying at the same time! _

_Tyson has a magnetic personality. He can draw people to him and that's what I like about him. He can make friends easily. He's so different from me. I'm so cold but he's so warm. His dad is an archaeologist. He was the one who sent us the tape about ancient bit beasts when we were in London. _

_Max is the most naïve member of the Bladebreakers. He is kind hearted and very emotional. He can be influenced for the good or also for the bad. He is cheerful and that's what I like about him. But this cheerfulness can be irritating sometimes. Still, sometimes he acts matured. He is specialised in Defensive type beyblades. His mom, Judy Tate, is the head director of the PPB project._

_Isn't that cool? I mean all those guys have hi tech beyblades. Max's dad owns a hobby shop. So both his parents are experts in Beyblade technology. _

_Another vital member of our team is Ray Kon. He hails from a small village in China. He may not be a modern type as we say but his beyblading skills are unbelievable! He and His Drigger are great together. He has his childhood team 'White Tigers' who consist of Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin and their cheesy coach. _

_Ray is the only best friend I have. He is very understanding and is the most mature member in the team (excluding me of course!). His past is unknown. He is very friendly and has a huge heart. He is very kind too. He is popular with the female fans of course!_

_Then we come to Kenny or Chief as we often call him. What a scaredy cat he is! He has a bitbeast trapped in his laptop. Her name is Dizzy. She is a total brat! How irritating she is but if it was not her then we would have never reached the world championships. _

_Kenny's Mom and dad run a small restaurant. A broken down place it is. Then there is Hiro. He is Tyson's elder brother. He is a great coach. He has a very nice attitude. Well, I don't know him much so there is no more I can say. _

_I remember our first world finals in Russia. I remember how I discovered my past. My dark past…I had such a horrible past. _

_I'll tell you about it-_

_My psychopath grandpa, Voltaire, wanted my father to marry the daughter of a director of a huge company in Russia. My dad was in love with another woman who was a Russian but she was quite poor. They secretly got married without Voltaire's knowing and they had me. My dad decided it that we were going to Japan if we wanted to lead a decent life. _

_We began packing. We reached the airport in time but Voltaire had already found out and he stood there with a gun. He pointed it to my father and then to my mother. He killed both of them! He killed them! Since then, I've been alone in this world until I met Tyson, Ray, Max and Chief. They are all my friends. _

_I think from now on I must be more open to them. Then I think it's a blessing that I have friends like these. _

_Thank you Tyson, Ray, Max and Chief._

_Oh! Ray's calling me for dinner. I must go now. _

_Bye!_

_Kai Hiwatari_

_PS. Ray's a good cook! _

Kai got up and closed his diary with a slap. He felt so good after pouring his heart out on the paper. He sighed and went downstairs to have dinner.

**Did you like it? Review and tell me. I know Kai seemed a bit naïve but we aren't always serious, are we? Constructive criticism accepted. Please don't flame. It'll burn Kai's dairy for good!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ja Ne,**

**Miki Bidan. **


End file.
